fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Esmerelda Fifanness
Esmerelda Fifanness is an old female mage that is the Guildmaster of the Pink Petal Guild. She is Makarov's childhood rival and also his best friend. She was also a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. She is renowed as Esmerelda the Green ' (エスメラルダ Esmereruda Midori''). Appearance Esmerelda is a a short, elderly woman in her 80's. She has fading lilac hair with bangs at each side of her face and a small round bun on top of her head. She died it with a dying Lacrima. She wears a brown headband and has two brown spots on her face. When She was younger Esmerelda has long, flowing brown hair kept back by a golden headband. Her current attire consists of long brown robs with no pattern or design cooupled with a lilac scarf, which covers her neck. Her attire when she was younger however was much more vivid and compilcated. It consisted of a green tunic like coat with an extended neck and sleves, it also revealed her chest and her brown guild stamp. The coat also had a rip on each sleeve. Under this she wore a long blue dress with a black front and several shimmering, green runes on it. She doned a green belt with a round blue buckle and a golden piece of jewellery, making it look like an eye. She wore lots of golden jewellery like bracelets with chains and a large decorative choker. Personality Esmerelda is a kind soul who cared a lot for her fellow guild 'children'. She also loves to help other people that are in trouble, and she will help them to solve their problems as long as she can do it. Due to this, she is highly respected in the society. Her vast experience and also her many contributions in the world of magic makes many mages, whether young or old, to respect her. She is also fond to tease Makarov about his small stature (Makarov was even shorter that her). She always fought him in their childhood days, to determine who is stronger in terms of magical power. History Esmerelda doesn't want to speak about anything regarding of her past; she was actually a member of the formerly powerful Fifanness family, the family who were once regarded as the richest and most influential family in the entire kingdom of Fiore, and they once controlled a huge portion of of the kingdom's economy. It is currently unknown what has caused their downfall and also Esmerelda's dislikeness about them. Magic and Abilities '''Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku): This is Esmerelda's main magic. It revolves on the usage of plant based spells. This is the magic that makes her to be famously known as "Esmerelda the Green". It is used by pouring magic power into seeds which she keeps in her headband. *'Ivy Web: '''Esmerelda throws several seeds and they soon burst into long vines covered in poison ivy and they entangle the opponent in a web of toxic plants. 'Earth Magic' (土魔法 ''Tsuchi Mahō): Her second form of combat is Earth Magic which gives her the ability to control earth, her style is similar to Jura's as she hardens the earth into iron hard weapons and structures. *'Gaia Proudia:' This spell causes large spikes made of earth to burst from the ground, damaging enemies and objects in a large area. The spikes also can bend and twist according to Esmerelda's will, enabling her to create prisons trap her enemies as well, beside damaging them. Healing Magic (魔法のヒーリング Mahō no Hīringu): She has knowledge of the rare healing magic, she is able to pour her own magical energy into an injured person which rapidly speeds up the healing process. Expertise in Advanced Ancient Languages'': ''Esmerelda is a well-known expert in reading and translating ancient languages, even better than Levy McGarden. This skills allowed her to easily transcript numerous magic scrolls and rewriting runes made by other mages, such as Fried Justine. Advanced skills in Melee Combat'': ''Despite her old age, Esmerelda is a skilled fighter and was able to fight toe-to-toe with powerful fighters such as Erza Scarlet and others. Trivia ~Makarov is her personal rival. She also have a similar rivalry with Neyo Vista, Sanjo Vista's grandfather. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Caster-Mage